Aisoku
by Ashitomodachi-san-chan-sama
Summary: “Kagome…” whispered Inu-Yasha, for the first time, noticing the bloodstained ground. *Chapter 2 is up!*
1. History Repeats Itself

Konichiwa! This is my first Inu-Yasha fanfiction, so please… well… please read and review!  
  
WARNING: This story will be very angsty in later chapters. Despite how the first chapters sound, there will not be a lemon. I could NEVER write a lemon… +shudder+  
  
This story is rated R. It will probably stay that way.  
  
DISCLAIMER: No, despite what everyone thinks, I do not own Inu-Yasha's story, nor do I own the characters.  
  
:: :: This is someone's thought.  
  
" " This is someone speaking.  
  
  
  
The figure ran into darkness, faster and faster, searching for a familiar place of refuge. She could smell her own blood, dripping from various wounds scattered across her body. Her whole being, body and soul alike, ached with a terrible, inconsolable pain. Her breathing was heavy and jagged, desperate and forced. A small voice implored her to end her suffering, to just lay down and die, but another voice battled with the first, pushing the girl to her limit, forcing her to carry on to her destination.  
  
Tired and out of breath, the girl rested against an old tree. The silent midnight posed an eerie environment for her escape. It seemed like the forest itself could be dead, killed by the soft breeze blowing through the trees.  
  
:: Why? How? How could you do this to me?::  
  
"Kagome! KAGOME!"  
  
Kagome screamed at the sound of the familiar voice, not finding it the least bit comforting. She commenced to run, knowing that sanctuary was close, as was her new greatest fear.  
  
"G-Go away! Please! Leave me alone!" she screamed over her shoulder, desperately trying to run forwards and scream backwards. Needless to say, it was a difficult task for someone in Kagome's condition. As she turned her head forward, the frantic girl stumbled over a jagged root and was sent crashing to the ground. She let out a tortured cry as her beaten body crashed against the rocky ground. Her breath escaped her momentarily, but returned after a second or two. As Kagome wearily lifted her head, she realized just how close to her destination she had gotten. Not even ten yards away, lay her final hope.  
  
:: The well!::  
  
"Kagome! KAGOME!"  
  
:: No…::  
  
She didn't want to believe it, but it was true. He was there, just fifteen yards away, his figure bathed in moonlight. He was there, the man whom Kagome feared more than Naraku himself. His white hair blew behind him in the wind, and his pointed ears were drawn back in anger. His fists were tightly clenched, blood spilling down his wrists from his claws being embedded in his palms. Amber eyes stared down at her, angry and confused eyes.  
  
"Kagome! Where the hell do you think you're going?" he hollered.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Stay back!" Kagome screamed, scooting towards the well.  
  
"No! KAGOME! I didn't mean to hurt you!"  
  
"Don't give me that shit, Inu-Yasha! You know what you did!"  
  
"But Kagome!"  
  
"Inu-Yasha… just go. I- I can't trust you after what you did to me," Kagome said quietly.  
  
"Kagome… I-I couldn't control it. Youkai can't control that sort of thing. I-I didn't want to hurt you."  
  
"Inu-Yasha, you have never been like that before. And… you're a hanyou! Inu-Yasha…"  
  
"NO! I wasn't! You don't understand!" hollered the hanyou. "I wasn't myself when I… did that to you! I was a full Youkai! When the sword broke…"  
  
"Inu-Yasha, I don't care. You hurt me Inu-Yasha. You… you r-ra…," Kagome began, only to break down in tears. She hefted her broken body from the ground and started towards the well.  
  
"Kagome! Where are you going?" Inu-Yasha screamed.  
  
"Home, Inu-Yasha. I'm going back home."  
  
"No! Kagome! Get back here!" protested Inu-Yasha, running to Kagome.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
Inu-Yasha fell to the ground in a heap for a few moments. Kagome just stared at him and reached for her bow. When the angered hanyou got back up, Kagome was ready.  
  
"Inu-Yasha… maybe Kikyo was right. Maybe you were better off stuck to a tree," Kagome whispered, just loud enough for Inu-Yasha to hear.  
  
With that, Kagome's arrow flew, striking Inu-Yasha in the chest and sending him flying into a nearby tree.  
  
"Good bye, Inu-Yasha. You're back where I found you. Perhaps it was meant to be this way."  
  
And with that, Kagome disappeared into the well, headed back to her own time.  
  
"Kagome…" whispered Inu-Yasha, for the first time, noticing the bloodstained ground.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: So… Like it? Hate it? Please review. There will big twist in the next chapter. 


	2. Surprise!

Author's Note: This chapter is very important. Somewhat fluffy, but important nonetheless. Please R/R !  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.  
  
  
  
"Kagome! Where are you going?"  
  
"Home, Inu-Yasha. I'm going back home."  
  
"No! Kagome! Get back here!"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
"Inu-Yasha maybe Kikyo was right. Maybe you were better off stuck to a tree,"  
  
"Good bye, Inu-Yasha. You're back where I found you. Perhaps it was meant to be this way."  
  
"Kagome…"  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
A crash had roused Inu-Yasha from his slumber. From his position on the tree, the hanyou sniffed the air and looked around. He saw nothing, but the sent of a demon -Hanyou or Youkai- was thick in the spring air.  
  
:: Naraku? ::  
  
Just then, a small cry tickled Inu-Yasha's sensitive ears. He noticed a blanket laying next to the well, and stranger still, the blanket appeared to be moving. This confused the hanyou to no end, until, after a few moments, the blanket was raised, exposing a small child.  
  
The boy adjusted the blanket so that it lay on him like a hooded cloak. He proceeded to brush the dirt off of his knees and rub his eyes. He looked around, most likely taking in the scenery, and then turned to face Inu- Yasha. The small boy stared at the hanyou for a minute before asking:  
  
"Hey, mister! Do you need help?"  
  
Inu-Yasha stared at the boy, dumbfounded. This small child showed no fear towards him, strange, considering the fact that he had pointed ears and was basically nailed to a tree. The boy continued to stare, a quizzical expression plastered to his small face.  
  
"So… do you need help, Mister?" the child asked again.  
  
The boy's confidence annoyed Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Boy, you stink of a demon. Where have you been?" he asked bitterly.  
  
"Around," responded the boy nonchalantly.  
  
This burned Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Around… feh! What a foolish child! Do you know who I am? I could end your life with the slightest touch!"  
  
"All I know is that… well… you're stuck to a tree. You need my help."  
  
"Fine, child, help me. Just try."  
  
The boy nodded and walked up to Inu-Yasha. He climbed up the half demon's shirt until he reached the arrow in his chest. The boy reached for the arrow and pulled it out, just as simple as that. He jumped off of Inu-Yasha and brushed his hands together.  
  
Inu-Yasha was stunned. A tiny child had just freed him from Kagome's cursed arrow, without even trying. The child was much too powerful to be human.  
  
:: Of course! Naraku… I knew it! A sly bastard, yes, but not too cunning for the great Inu-Yasha! ::  
  
Inu-Yasha grinned.  
  
"Well, I give you my thanks for freeing me, but I fear you have just made the biggest mistake of your life…. NARAKU!"  
  
Inu-Yasha lunged at the small boy, his claws ready to slice him in two. As the dagger-like claws were about to end the boy's life, a voice rang through the clearing.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
The deadly hanyou fell helplessly to the ground.  
  
"Damn you!" he screamed to the disembodied voice.  
  
"Inu-Yasha… if you lay so much as a finger on that boy, I will make sure that the rest of your life is miserable," a familiar voice said calmly.  
  
"K-Kagome?" stuttered Inu-Yasha, shocked.  
  
"Yes, Inu-Yasha. I am Kagome."  
  
"Kagome! Where are you? Where have you been?"  
  
"Inu-Yasha, I've been dead for the past four years."  
  
"DEAD?!? Kagome! Who killed you? I'll kill the bastard who.."  
  
"Watch your language around the boy, Inu-Yasha. Do you remember what happened five years ago, the night that you transformed?"  
  
"Kagome, I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"But you did, Inu-Yasha, more severely than I imagined. Those wounds took months to even partially heal."  
  
"But they healed, and that's all that matters! Now, who did this to you? And who's this kid?"  
  
"That boy is my son, Inu-Yasha. His father left me forever when I became pregnant. His name is Aisoku, and he is four years old."  
  
"So, the boy isn't Naraku. But Kagome! Who did it? WHO KILLED YOU?"  
  
"You did, Inu-Yasha. You killed me."  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"That's right. You. When I gave birth to Aisoku, deep wounds opened up all over my body… the wounds that you inflicted. Despite the doctors' efforts, I bled to death in the hospital, holding my newborn son I my arms."  
  
"K-Kagome… I…Kagome! I-I didn't mean to… I would never think of…" Inu-Yasha stuttered, completely heartbroken.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, I know that you couldn't control yourself that night five years ago. But what's done is done. I am four years dead, and my poor son never met his mother. He grew up as an orphan, surviving on whatever he could find. Inu-Yasha, this boy is special. He fought before he walked, and shot arrows before he could speak. The fates arranged it so that the boy would find my bow and quiver. He has possessed them since he was small. As a final plea to you, I beg of you, Inu-Yasha, watch over my son. After all, a boy has every right in the world to be with his father."  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Oooh…. Inu-Yasha…the father? The dog has really dug himself a hole this time! Uh… yeah. Please review. I need opinions! 


	3. Father and Son

Author's Note: Inu-Sama's a daddy! You go, Inu-Yasha! Um, by the way, you've all figured what Inu-Yasha did to Kagome at the beginning of the story, ne? It seemed like some reviewers were confused. -_-'  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.  
  
  
  
"After all, a boy has every right in the world to be with his father."  
  
:: Father…::  
  
"K-Kagome! You're not serious! This boy! He can't be my son! It's impossible! I never even…. No! But… five years ago… me…and you…. NOW HIM?!" hollered the frantic Hayou, covering his ears to muffle his own screaming.  
  
"Deny it if you must, Inu-Yasha, but Aisoku is your son… our son. Just look at him," Kagome's voice answered quietly. "Inu-Yasha, look at your son, and just try to tell me that your blood is not flowing through his veins."  
  
Inu-Yasha quickly turned to face the small child standing in front of him. All he could see were two amber eyes embedded in a pale face.  
  
:: My eyes… the child surely has my eyes.::  
  
"Aisoku, my beloved son," said Kagome in a very motherly tone, "take your blanket off of your head so that your father will recognize you as his own."  
  
"Yes, Mommy," the little boy answered sweetly, letting his tattered blanket fall to his ankles.  
  
:: So it's really true… this boy must be my son.::  
  
It was plain to see that Aisoku was the son of Inu-Yasha and Kagome. His jet-black hair came to his shoulders, with bangs that hung just above his amber eyes. Two white ears that rested on the child's head twitched every now and then. Claw-like nails tipped the boy's small fingers, and when he smiled, two gleaming white fangs came into view.  
  
"Well, Inu-Yasha, do you deny your own son, or are you finished being blind?" Kagome asked, a hint of anger present in her voice.  
  
"He's mine, Kagome. This boy, Aisoku is surely my son.," Inu-Yasha said softly, hurt and confusion manifesting his voice. But, Kagome, what am I to do with him? I still have to find the shards of the Shikon no Tama. I can't bring a toddler along. He'd get killed!"  
  
"Inu-Yasha, I've told you. This boy is special. Remember, he is your son, after all; a half demon. He is essentially you, just smaller and less experienced. Your son could turn out to be your greatest asset in the end."  
  
"Kagome, I'll trust your judgment this time. Our son and I will collect the shards, and we will bring you back to life using the power of the jewel."  
  
"Thank you, Inu-Yasha. Aisoku, watch over your father. Goodbye, Inu- Yasha. Goodbye, my son. I hope to meet up with you again."  
  
"Bye-bye Mommy!" Aisoku screeched, waving goodbye to the air.  
  
"Farewell, Kagome. I-I'm sorry," said Inu-Yasha mournfully, uttering the words that hardy ever graced his lips.  
  
After a moment of silence, young Aisoku tugged on his father's shirt, a very important question in mind.  
  
"Daddy, what'd you do when you were stuck on that tree for a long long time?"  
  
Inu-Yasha thought for a moment, trying to recall what he had done for five long, painful years.  
  
"Well, Boy," started the older Hanyou, trying to mask his compassion towards his son, "I did absolutely nothing for five years."  
  
This, however, wasn't entirely true. Although Inu-Yasha had done nothing physical while pinned to the giant tree, his mind had been reeling ever since Kagome disappeared to her own time. A reoccurring nightmare haunted Inu-Yasha's slumber. The Hanyou would wake, drenched in a cold sweat, a fire ripping through his body and soul. The sheer memory of the young woman had reduced the once mighty Inu-Yasha to a sorry heap of pitiful emotion. To further complicate matters, just as he was recovering from his loss, a toddler showed up, but not just any random child. His son, the son of Kagome, was now resting under his broken wing.  
  
The young Aisoku stared at his father, wondering what had happened to change his mood.  
  
:: Mommy always said that my daddy was big and strong, but that he doesn't trust people. W-what if he doesn't trust me? N-no! M-mommy said that D-daddy'll love me, b-but he won't tell me. ::  
  
The young boy contemplated his thoughts, all the while sniffling and wiping the tears from his eyes on his wrist. With one great sniff, Aisoku let out a wail of terror.  
  
"Daddy!" he sobbed, charging at his father and clinging to his red pants.  
  
The sudden outburst startled the older Hanyou, who had been immersed in his own thoughts of Kagome and their son. He jumped slightly, and looked down at the boy, his son, who was wringing his hands in his baggy pants. Inu-Yasha couldn't help but feel pity for the boy, who was crying out of confusion and uncertainty. He had never seen his mother, and he, his father, probably wasn't what the boy had made him out to be.  
  
:: What am I thinking? Pity is for the weak, and this boy will not be raised a weak human. He needs to be taught the hard way.::  
  
With one swift gesture, Inu-Yasha pried the boy's fingers out of his clothing, pushing them to his sides. He picked his son up, not too gently, by the back of his neck, holding him on eye-level. Aisoku knew that his father was annoyed with him, and that he was supposed to be strong. He stopped bawling and started wriggling and squirming, trying to free himself from his father's grip.  
  
This action just caused Inu-Yasha to tighten his grip slightly. Aisoku continued to thrash about, waving his clawed hands wildly in the air. He tried miserably to attack his father, but his tiny arms fell just short of Inu-Yasha's face. Inu-Yasha laughed at his son's naivety, wondering if he was that pathetic at age four. He smirked, closing his eyes and laughing out loud. The laughter fell silent, however, when the hanyou felt a foot connect with his groin. He yelped, relinquishing his hold on his son, and hopping around wildly.  
  
Aisoku, pleased to be free, ran back a few steps and dropped into a fighting stance. He mimicked the smirk his father had worn before he had been kicked. Inu-Yasha, seeing this, tried to ignore the pain in his lower regions, and he too dropped into a stance.  
  
"Boy," he growled, "you're fast, but you have much to learn. Like, for instance, taking advantage of your opponent's disadvantage."  
  
With that, Inu-Yasha jumped behind his startled son and chopped him swiftly in the back of the neck. Aisoku swerved, red light clouding his vision, and fell to the ground, out cold.  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed and hoisted the small body over his shoulder.  
  
"You have a long way to go, my son."  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well? Yeah, fluffy, I know. Little kids are like that. The next chapter or two will be kind of humorous, but it will get angsty again after that. Please review.  
  
Commercial:  
  
If you like angst, mixed with a little bit of humor, along with a certain little kid from Drgonball Z, please check out my other story, "Through a Child's Eyes: The Life of Son Gohan". If you like fantasy mixed with angst, I'd be grateful if you tried "Ainoko Densetsu". I wouldn't mind if you reviewed them either! 


End file.
